


soft

by lofiuv



Series: Fluffy and Lovely - literally no angst just softness [11]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, dw, from my tumblr, hi, i haven't uploaded on here since february which makes me look inactive, im not, lololol, okai bye bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofiuv/pseuds/lofiuv
Summary: daniel likes soft thingsUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWU





	soft

mmk um  
basically daniel likes cuddling  
i think we all know that lol  
he’s sUCH A SOFT CHILDT  
lol  
anyways  
he really liked lying on your chest  
like sleeping and cuddling wise  
why you may ask?  
because you were soft  
your chest was very soft  
whenever you guys cuddled he would warn you in advance that he wanted to cuddle  
meaning  
no bra  
lol  
cUS BRAS ARE ANNOYING  
deojfhuegrehugte  
the first time you guys cuddled  
he was lying on your stomach and moved up to your chest  
he liked the feeling so he kisses your collarbone earning a smile from you lol  
but then after like 2 minutes of lying on your chest he would get visibly uncomfortable  
and he’ll sit up  
and you’ll be like  
?  
and he’ll be like  
‘y/n’  
'hm?’  
'are you wearing a bra?’  
and you’ll say yes as a question  
he’ll frown  
'it’s uncomfortable’  
and you’ll be like  
'i have to weAR THIS EVERY DAY LIKE BOI DO YOU KNOW WHAT I GO THROUGH’  
'just wear sports bras’  
'but i’m not doing sports right now’  
'ok and’  
'true’  
so then starts an era  
you and him buy a bUNCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH of sports bras  
cus i love sports bras they’re great  
so one day daniel comes home  
upset  
and you’re like :(( what’s wrong ???  
and he’s like ://  
so you microwave some popcorn and get some food  
and you see him already looking for a film to watch on netflix  
you get the blankets and pillows and set it all up on the couch  
you’re about to settle in whEN YOU REMEMBER  
you jump up and run upstairs  
and daniel’s like ??? huh ???  
and you come downstairs again proud of yourself for remembering  
you two lie on the couch and daniel lies on your chest  
he sits up and kisses your collarbone  
it’s later on he realises why you rushed upstairs and chuckles  
and you’re like ???  
and he’s like  
'you went upstairs to remove your bra, right?’  
and you nod sheepily  
'i love you’  
'i love you too’  
'thanks for looking after me’  
'always’  
✧BONUS! ✧  
‘your boobs are really soft y/n. i love your boobies almost as much as i love you’  
and you’ll giggle and you’ll cover your face  
and he’ll kiss your chest and remove your hands from your face  
and kiss you passionately  
you’ll feel all his love for you pour into that one kiss  
and anyone could tell there  
kang daniel was trash for your boobies

 

 

 

LOLKJCFDEKRGERHGUERHGRGBETHE wHAT ECEN IS THIS PLEASE DON’T JUDGE ME WKEFBUFGIFGERGR


End file.
